Somos iguales
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Arthur Kirkland necesita urgentemente una novia, pero esa chica Emily puede no ser lo que parece. Travesti!UsxUk AU Crack. Basado en el caso Daniel Zamudio. Quizás algo OoC… No lemon, quizás lime.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. Además, hago esto si intenciones de burla ni lucro, solo con ganas de echar a volar la imaginación. –Inserte arco iris de Bob Esponja-

Personajes: Alfred/Emily (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Dedicación: En memoria de Daniel Zamudio…

Summary: Arthur Kirkland necesita urgentemente una novia, pero esa chica Emily puede no ser lo que parece. Travesti!UsxUk AU Crack. Basado en el caso Daniel Zamudio. Quizás algo OoC… No lemon, quizás lime.

**Somos iguales.**

**Capítulo 1: "Arthur Kirkland".**

¡Hola interesado y tolerante público! –Al que no sea tolerante con estos temas le pido cordialmente que se retire- nos hemos aquí reunido (¿?) para narrar y leer la historia de una persona muy especial, llamada… Ehm… Bueno, bueno, les digo, se llama Alfred y es travesti, travestimente se llama Emily.

Alfred siendo hombre era bastante sexy, cabellos rubios con un cachito anti gravitatorio, ojos azules como el cielo cubiertos por unos anteojos, músculos desarrollados, piel bronceada y demás cosas que hacen a las mujeres criaturas babeantes y descerebradas. Emily, por otro lado, era la "chica" más marimacha que puedan imaginar, voz ronca, cabello rubio a los hombros, un extraño mechón de pelo que se sujeta con gel para que no se levante, vivaces orbes celestes con anteojos, pechos diminutos, cero curvas en las caderas, extremidades musculosas, usual abundante vello facial, nulos modales en la mesa y como vestimenta llevaba un enorme conjunto de jeans y sudadera.

Para Alfred era imposible ser femenino en actitud, no importaba cuántas horas pasara en las mañanas poniéndose dos toneladas de maquillaje, depilándose casi por completo ni acomodando el sujetador con relleno para que pareciera natural, seguía siendo hombre al fin y al cabo, pero por extraño que parezca, en la World Academy creían que era mujer y sólo unos pocos insinuaban como una broma que era un hombre disfrazado.

Realmente sólo una persona conocía su secreto dentro de la academia, su primo… Marcos, creo, sólo recuerdo que empezaba con M… en fin, la cosa era que Emily solamente estaba con él en la escuela, con nadie más, pues aunque era de naturaleza amigable tener demasiados amigos le había provocado problemas en su escuela anterior, donde ya todos sabían que sumar Alfred + Maquillaje daba de resultado "Emily".

Bueno, bueno, luego de esa introducción pasamos a la historia principal. Emily estaba en la cafetería de la academia engullendo sin tregua una hamburguesa como sólo un americano podía hacerlo, mientras su primo Mateo frente a ella comía con tranquilidad una torre de panqueques con medio litro de miel de maple. Cuando de pronto el canadiense miró con ojos sorprendidos un punto en la lejanía, murmurando algo que su prima apenas pudo entender.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó con la boca llena de carne.

—Que se acerca…—repitió en un susurro, no porque quisiera, sino que desde que tenía memoria que hablaba así.

— ¿Quién? —siguió preguntando Emily más concentrada en la hamburguesa de queso doble que estaba tragando.

—Arthur Kirkland…

—Oh…—cinco segundos tardó ese nombre en llegar a su cerebro, dos demoró en terminar de tragar, limpiarse medianamente bien la boca con una servilleta y poner pose de señorita.

Arthur Kirkland era el amor platónico de ambas partes, de Alfred y de Emily, era un sensual inglés dos centímetros más bajo que ella, rubio de cabellos elegantemente desordenados, hermosos ojos verdes como el bosque en el que deseaba perderse, el acento inglés más hot que se haya escuchado, piel blanca y suave… Y su mayor defecto, ¡unas cejas del tamaño de mesas de comedor! Aunque según Emily, no hacían más que aumentar su misterioso atractivo…

—Emily…—le habló el británico casi haciendo que se desmayara. Omg! ¡Dijo su "nombre"! ¡Sabía su "nombre"! —…tienes mostaza en la babilla—…mierda.

Matildo (¿?) miró con compasión a su prima cuando ésta se limpió con el borde de la manga.

—Yo… ¿puedo sentarme aquí? —sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, preguntándose mentalmente por qué Arthur se querría sentar con ella…

El inglés se sentó y sacó un bento **(*)** con una cosa quemada que poco menos se movía, esta abominación suponía ser comida. A un lado puso una botellita con té helado y miró con indecisión a Emily.

—Oye…—comenzó a hablar poco a poco, no le gustaba mucho iniciar las conversaciones, pero todo su esfuerzo parecía ser en vano, pues Emily lo único que hacía era mirarlo con aire soñador y las únicas palabras que decía eran en su mente.

Emily estaba embobada viendo los labios del color de la cereza moviéndose sensualmente al hablar, moriría feliz si pudiera saborearlos… No, mentira, realmente moriría feliz si pudiera…

Se mordió el labio y cerró las piernas, moriría feliz si pudiera hacerle el amor a ese británico, pero siendo Alfred, no como Emily… ¿Tendría alguna vez alguna oportunidad de cumplir sus deseos y sueños?

—No…—se respondió a sí mismo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— ¿No? —le hizo reaccionar Arthur que la miraba con las mejillas coloradas. Dios ¿a qué le había dicho "no"? ¿Estudiar con él? ¿Ser su pareja de laboratorio?

—Ehm…—su primo canadiense la observaba en shock, la botella de miel de maple apretada en su mano y el viscoso líquido cayendo sobre la mesa— ¿qué?

— ¡¿No me estabas escuchando? —Pegó un brinco ante el grito, pero entonces Arthur se recordó que era un caballero y ella una chica, y sacando paciencia de donde no tenía repitió la pregunta— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—…—el mundo se le detuvo, Alfred en su mente gritaba, reía y bailoteaba medio desnudo, feliz de la vida, listo para saltar sobre el europeo apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Emily en tanto se mantenía impasible mirando al chico que acababa de hacerle aquella pregunta— ¿Así? ¿Sin una cita? —el inglés no respondió, sólo esperaba la respuesta. _¡Olvida las citas y sólo dile que sí!_ Gritaba Alfred con su voz viril—me encantaría…—dijo por fin, sonriendo mientras internamente se unía a los festejos de Alfred.

—Gracias—suspiró el inglés, se notaba más aliviado que feliz— ¿vienes a mi casa hoy? —ya no la miraba, tenía la vista fija en la comida chamuscada cuasi viviente, cortando trozos y llevándoselos a la boca.

—Claro—definitivamente era el travesti más feliz del mundo mundialoso mundial.

—Hoy íbamos a casa de la abuela—la voz de Mariano los sobresaltó, habían olvidado completamente que estaba ahí. Emily lo miró con cara de "por favor, por favor, por favor, cúbreme ¡Es Arthur! ¡Es Arthur! ¡Te voy a arrancar la cabeza si no me ayudas!" y demás súplicas desesperadas, el chico casi invisible suspiró—bueno, no importa, que se diviertan…

Emily contuvo un chillido con sus ojos brillantes ¡Ahora era su novia! Un repentino frío le borró la sonrisa. Oh, mierda, era su novia ¡y era hombre! Empalideció cual fantasma ¿qué carajo podía hacer?

—Ehm… Me voy a lavar los dientes, luego tengo que ir al consejo estudiantil—arregló sus cosas mientras se levantaba—nos vemos a la salida, adiós.

—Sí, adiós…—si la situación hubiera sido otra probablemente le hubiera pedido un beso de despedida. Cuando tocaron el timbre de vuelta a clases ya estaba más tranquilo, resolvería el problema de su sexo más tarde.

Luego de clases caminó con Arthur a su casa en un silencio sepulcral, no entendía a qué se debía la cara de indecisión del inglés, pero aquella duda quedó atrás al llegar a la enorme "mansión" Kirkland. Los ojos le brillaron como estrellitas por la elegante construcción arquitectónica en la que vivía el británico, era blanca e inmensa, justo como la casa de una estrella de cine.

—Ven… Pasa—le invitó el rubio abriendo el portón de barrotes negros con la mirada ausente, como si estuviera más en su mente que con ella.

—C-claro—mierda, los nervios la delataban, ¡tenía que verse relajada, por amor a Kami! —Linda casa… —Arthur la miró como si acabara de notar su presencia.

— ¿Eh? Oh… sí…—no dijo más, simplemente empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia la casa de altas paredes, Emily estaba que explotaba y sólo quería ver lo que había dentro, pero cuando Kirkland empezó a sacarle llave a la puerta volteó a encararla y comenzó a hablar.

—Emily, dime, ¿no te pareció extraño que te pidiera que fueras mi novia cuando ni siquiera hemos salido juntos? —Sintió el corazón se le detenía ¿Había sido una vil broma? — ¿No te es extraño que un chico que apenas conoces te invite a su casa así como así? ¿Y sola?

— ¿V-vas a hacerme algo? —Ni se dio cuenta cuando había comenzado a tartamudear de esa manera, pero realmente le había llegado a la mente la terrible idea de que Arthur se había enterado de su verdadero sexo.

—…No—suspiró el británico, infundiéndose valor. Emily respiró algo más tranquila—pero necesito que me ayudes en algo importante. No suelo decir mis secretos de manera tan sencilla a la gente, principalmente porque no confío mucho en las personas—la miró con decisión justo a los ojos y Alfred no sabía si asustarse o alegrarse de lo que le decía—pero no quiero utilizarte… así que te lo diré…—tragó duro, tomó aire y envalentonado miró a la "chica"—Emily… Soy gay.

Y en ese momento fue como si el mundo dejara de girar para ambos.

** -Fin del capítulo 1-**

**(*) Bento: Cajita japonesa en que usualmente guardan el almuerzo.**

Aclaro algunas cosas antes que me tiren a los tiburones, el título "somos iguales" lo saqué de una canción de Tronic y es lo que quiero que signifique este fic. Segundo, la actitud de "Emily" me salió sin querer muy fanática, pero eso no quiere decir que yo piense que los travestis u homosexuales se comporten así. Tercero, lo que dije al inicio no es broma, si no son tolerantes con el tema no los quiero aquí, aunque me quede sin lectores. Cuarto, lo del caso "Daniel Zamudio" es una noticia de homofobia "extrema" de aquí de Chile con final trágico, más adelante van a entender lo de "basado". Punto quinto, estoy trabajando realmente en los otros fics =S incluso todavía trato de terminar el lemon de "Love has no gender" Uu


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Algo de FrUk en este capítulo.

Nota: La _cursiva_ es flash back.

Personajes: Emily/Alfred (Estados Unidos),

**Capítulo 2: "Traumas"**

Y en ese momento fue como si el mundo dejara de girar para ambos.

Emily sentía como el eco de la confesión le llenaba la mente "Soy gay..." "Soy gay..." "Gay..." "Gay..." Todo le daba vueltas, no sabía si chillar por tener una oportunidad o llorar por ser "Emily" para él. Arthur sólo la miraba quemándose lentamente ¿Por qué no decía nada?

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó cuándo ya se dio cuenta que si no entraban pronto a su casa sus molestos hermanos saldrían a ver qué ocurría.

—Pues es... Wow... Yo no... Ni como saberlo, ¡no se te nota nada! —Dijo como si con eso quisiera darle un cumplido, el inglés rodó los ojos y siguió con los ojos pegados a los suyos—Ehm... Pues... ¿Para qué me pediste ser tu novia?

—...—El Kirkland suspiró, quería que aquello fuera rápido pero comenzaba a sospechar que no sería así—espera un momento... —entró rápidamente, soltó un grito como de "Enseguida vengo" y volvió a salir, cerró la puerta con llave y caminó sobre sus pasos a la salida, Emily más confundida no podía estar...

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a un parque muy hermoso, de pasto bien verde y flores de colores, Alfred quizás lo hubiera disfrutado si no fuera porque todavía esperaba la explicación de Arthur.

—Bien, Emily... —comenzó luego de un momento soltando un suspiro—Hay algo que tienes que saber…

"_La vista era hermosa, un gran parque de colores saludables y variados, niños jugando, pájaros cantando, paz y armonía donde lo vieran… O quizás no era todo así. En medio de ese parque, en la zona donde los árboles oscurecidos evitaban que los rayos naturales del sol quemaran la piel de las personas había dos jóvenes. Dos rubios. Uno de ojos azules y el otro de ojos verdes. Un francés y un inglés. Francis y Arthur._

—_Y por eso…—hablaba tranquilamente el británico con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón caminando lentamente por los alrededores—por eso creo que deberíamos terminar, tú sabes… por la paz. Sin odio de por medio._

— _¿Más que el que ya nos tenemos? —sonrió ligeramente el galo—quizás tengas razón, mon amour… Si voy a volver a Francia esto no funcionará… Tú sabes, no puedo negarles semejante galán a los chicos y chicas de allá—sonrió con algo de perversión._

—_Y yo no quiero tener unos cuernos del tamaño de Manhattan—respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco Arthur con una muy ligera sonrisa que solo quienes lo conocían podrían encontrar—entonces… Supongo que es la despedida._

— _¿No me vas a despedir al aeropuerto? —quiso tomarle del brazo pero falló._

—_No… Eso es muy cursi—respondió con un suspiro cansino y deteniéndose de pronto—así que me despido aquí y ahora. Adiós._

— _¿Sin un último beso? —hizo un puchero el de ojos azules._

—_Bien…—suspiró nuevamente el británico acercándose al mayor, pronto sus labios se vieron unidos en un beso ardiente y vigoroso, sin tener la más mínima idea de que a la distancia unos ojos los observaban— ¡Oye, no te pases! —le pellizcó la mano que se dirigía a su trasero._

—_Jojojo~—el francés sonrió con perversión, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue— Au revoir~_

_Arthur solo lo miró alejarse, de pronto cayendo en la cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba aquel parque, nunca había estado en ese lugar._

—_Qué extraño…—miró en todas direcciones tratando de recordar cómo había llegado ahí, encontrándose frente a frente con unos grandes chicos al darse la vuelta, su expresión no denotaba nada bueno—buenos días, ¿sabrán ustedes como vuelvo a…? —pronto se vio interrumpido por la pregunta dicha rudamente por el muchacho._

— _¿Eres gay? —La palabra salió con tal repugnancia de su boca que lo llenó de ira._

—_Sí, ¿Y qu-? —no pudo acabar, antes de dar cuenta le tomaron la cabeza y la estrellaron contra una piedra cercana, comenzó a patalear sintiendo un dolor sordo y la sangre brotando de la herida abierta, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Para el segundo golpe, ya había perdido la conciencia._

_El francés iba camino a su casa cuando entonces paró en seco, de pronto recordaba el lugar en el que acababa de estar y la sensación de ser observado que le dio cuando le había dado ese exquisito beso a su ex novio… Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba corriendo al lugar, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde._

_Mientras tanto, con el cuerpo tirado en el suelo los chicos de miradas macabras empezaron a "jugar", lo patearon un buen rato, le golpearon la cabeza con la roca hasta que ésta se manchó de sangre, con una navaja le escribieron en el pecho y cuando le estaban escupiendo recibieron un brutal golpe, al principio no supieron de dónde venía, por lo menos hasta que vieron al rubio de ojos azules que antes estaba con el muñeco de trapo del suelo._

—_Déjenlo en paz o ya verán… —amenazó tratando de que el miedo no le hiciera temblar la voz, él no servía para peleas reales…_

— _¿Quién lo dice? —sonrió uno de ellos haciendo sonar los nudillos._

—_Sí… ¿Tú y qué ejército? —el galo sonrió y apuntó detrás de ellos._

—_Ese ejército…—los tipos voltearon con mucha rapidez, pero se encontraron con que no había nadie detrás, cuando volvieron a voltear tampoco vieron a nadie, Francis había escapado corriendo con el británico en brazos._

_Poco tardó la noticia en llegar a los noticieros y periódicos, la historia de que un joven homosexual había sido atacado explotó como dinamita, la gente comenzó a moverse, querían detener el asunto, aunque no sabían realmente lo que Arthur aguantaría más tarde…_

_El británico tuvo que repetir el año escolar, pues tuvo un proceso de recuperación muy largo donde su vida peligró la mayor parte del tiempo, se volvió un indeseado símbolo de necesidad del cambio, pero en un momento determinado sus padres dejaron de apoyar los movimientos contra la discriminación, ya no querían la nueva ley, ya no recibían animosamente las visitas de homosexuales a su hogar… Todo había quedado en el pasado._

_En su desesperación buscaron culpables, primero pensaron en los matones, luego en Francis por haberlo llevado a un parque al que solían ir nazis y luego… simplemente culparon a Arthur. Culparon a Arthur por ser gay, lo culparon por tener esos gustos, maldecían cada día no haber evitado que se desviara y antes de darse cuenta se volvieron homofóbicos con una única frase grabada a fuego en su mente el resto de sus días. Aquella frase maldita que con un cuchillo habían marcado en la piel de su hijo…_

'_Soy un puto marica'_"

La mente de Emily de pronto comenzó a unir cabos sueltos, recordaba haber escuchado la noticia hace unos años cuando aún no conocía a Arthur, en ese tiempo el acontecimiento pasó fugazmente por su cerebro, encontrándose en ese momento con problemas propios de identidad como para preocuparse de los demás. De pronto comprendía por qué iba a la misma clase de Arthur siendo éste un año mayor y una persona de inteligencia prodigio.

La chica miró al británico de reojo, éste estaba relativamente tranquilo, le dieron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo, debía ser muy duro tener un accidente de ese calibre por tu orientación sexual y que luego tus padres se pusieran en contra en lugar de apoyarte…

Aun así, todavía tenía una pregunta rondándole la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me pediste ser tu novia a mí? —El europeo la quedó mirando fijamente, inicialmente había pensado en utilizarla sin decirle, pero ante todo seguía siendo un caballero y un caballero no se comportaba de esa manera.

—Necesitaba tener novia. Si no la conseguía para fin de mes… Me iban a comprometer—frunció su prominente ceño, pensaba que la opción era muy… edad media (¿?) —y tú… no te ofendas, pero pareces un chico—suspiró—así me es más fácil salir contigo… Además, creo que si fueras chico serías muy guapo… —poco le faltó a Arthur para llevarse las manos a la boca como quien dice algo malo en las películas ¿Cómo mierda pudo haber soltado esas palabras? ¡Ahora sí que se negaría completamente a ayudar!

La sonrisa boba de Emily cuando escuchó esas palabras casi llegó a su exterior.

—Entonces… Me gustaría que me ayudaras con esto…—suspiró el Kirkland encaminándose nuevamente a su hogar.

— ¿Ayudarte a engañar a tus padres? —Las dos partes de Alfred se pusieron a competir ¿Qué podía hacer? Finalmente mandó al diablo todo y dijo solo lo que quería decir—felicidades, acabas de ganarte una novia…

**-Fin del capítulo 2-**

Vale, ahora se entiende lo de "basado" xD espero les haya gustado n.n y les tengo un aviso… Todavía trabajo en el lemon de "Love has no gender" Uu pero ya avancé más! Dx y a los que esperan "¿Hetalia?" les pido paciencia porque estoy haciendo el fic con info real…


End file.
